Germany's little Kitty
by Capp'n Crazy Raven
Summary: Germany has been alone for over a year now, and really needed company... then he sees a little sand-blonde boy with catlike ears and tail, a snowwhite bag of skin and bones. What happens if he takes him in? Rated M for later chapters


Story Information;  
>This was originally a roleplay exactly like this. We Roleplayed this lately and i just had to upload it :))<br>Author information;  
>I Roleplay Aleksandr (male Belarus), Prussia and Scotland. Im from Belgium ;)<br>Germany is...Germany :) he also rps wales and -im not starting on the list. Ger's from Italy  
>I kept this a roleplay because i think its better like this...<br>Both of our english isnt very good, and normally we're not story-roleplayers. Normally we rp like this "(hugs him, looks up) hey, im bela ^^" so...not used to this...  
>We hope u like it ^^ this might become a continuing rp, review if you want more please :))<p>

So... Aleksandr is what came from Belarus having sex with Russia's Neko for his entertainment. Belarus got pregnant and gave birth to a little sand-colour haired boy with black ears and tail...He was unwanted so they threw him with the trash. He got in an orphan's house for a few years but he ran away because of the miserable conditions and lived on the streets. Germany just had a major loss in the 3rd worldwar. The loss of Italy and the loss of his dogs... What if he finds the poor neko, wounded and looking in the trash for even the tiniest crumb?

Me: He looked up at the sound of the churche's bells, playing a song only heard when some died. It reminded him of Bud, a cat who kept him company for many years but died last month... He would normally not be up now, but the neko hadn't eaten for over a week and it was wednesday so there was a market and a chance of finding food.

Ger: he is walking in the street when hears a strange song... he looks around to find the singer and sees a little boy, skinny, with a pale face... decides to ask him if he is good "how are you?"

Me: Aleksandr backed against a wall, he had some experiences with humans but they where everything but positive. He was illegal and unwanted, bait for the weird humans with the blue uniforms and their dogs...and this man...this man smelled like dog. He was huge, muscular and had piercing blue eyes. Aleks looked around for a way out, but he was trapped. "n-nya..."

Ger: He looks at him curious... the boy seems scared... he bends knees to be closer and look him better "Do you need help?"

Me: He curled up in a ball, scared of getting hit... sure, he understood the man. This was London... People from all around the world seemed to come here, but they all talked english. But this...wasn't right. Why would anyone want to help him? It surely was a trap, and he got himself trapped to be trapped. He wished he had Bud... Bud would attack the man and scare him off so they could get away together. Bud was brave and he was weak.

Ger: he was worried to scare him... so he tries to go closer to him, showing a hand to invite him to be helped "I will not hurt you... trust in me" he said as he looks him into his eyes

Me: "w-why would i trust you... i-i can easily help myself" He said, glaring up evilly, looking at the blonde man, and backed away more

Ger: "because I don't want to hurt you" He looks at him worried, trying to convince him "you need help... you will die of starvation if someone doesn't help you soon and... here it is cold and it rains ... you will get sick"

Me: He looked at the man and then at a reflection of himself in a puddle... then back at him. "I-I look perfectly fine!" he lied. He knew that the next winter will definetely be his last, and he knew winter was coming...  
>the picture of General Winter appeared in front of him, and he shivered at the idea<p>

Ger: "you are pale and skinny... you are not good... the winter will be difficult to you... I understand you.. I understand what means to be alone. to suffer the cold of the winter and the pain of the starvation... let me help you" he held out his hand again

Me: Hesitatingly he looked at at him... he had nobody in the world, he was alone... why wouldnt he try it... he didnt know. He reached out at the hand and put his icecold hand in the German's warm hand  
>Aleks did not look like he was coming out and going with the strange german soon, he opened his mouth and his lower lip trembled of the cold<p>

Ger: He held the hand and helps him to stand up... then offers him his own coat, trying to warm his hands with my hands... "don't worry..."

Me: d-do you know where the docks are...?

Ger: the docks? why do you ask me this?

Me: "if i go out now... the mean people will take me away... t-they also killed Bud"  
>((OOC Note: germany has no clue who Bud is ^^ he has to find out :p))<p>

Ger: "You don't need to go out... I'm here to help you" blows his warm breath on his hands to warm them "you need help NOW and... mean people are everywhere but... not all people are mean" He looks him protectively, thinking to Bud... maybe he was be a friend died for some reason...

Me: "w-we can meet there w-when the sun drops..."  
>"if i go in sight now, on the streets they will surely kill me too... t-the mean people said that if they find me they will kill me so i-ive been living in night time mostly"<p>

Ger: "you need help... come with me... I will offer you a warm meal and a place where you can sleep... if you dont like it you are free to go"

Me: Aleks looks at him desperately...  
>"w-when the sundrops... i-if you really want to t-then you can find me there when the sun drops..."<br>"j-just not now" he says silently and sees the policemen walking past the crossing of the back ally and the main road and he hides behind a trashcan.

Ger: "I will not leave you here... you are not in good condition to be here alone with this weather..."

Ger: "come with me... if you worry about these stupid bobbies... I will help you to hide"

Me: "i really cant now..." Aleks said desperately

Ger: "Why not...?"

Me: "because of the mean people... "

Ger: "don't worry ... I will protect you" He smiles to him

Me: "p-please wait... i-i'd rather spend the rest of the day here then the rest of my week in a shelter waiting to get killed"

Ger: Germany looks at the boy,holding both his wrists "listen to me... come with me... just for a day."

Me: He looked up as the clock hit 12PM... "A-Around 8:30... I-I need to get m-my stuff anyways a-and i wont be able to go past the people now..."

Ger: puts a hand on his shoulder looking at him... his eyes were so wonderful "I will be here at 8:30... ok?"

Me: "n-not here... d-dock 13..." he says, looking for any other people who might be watching

Ger: Germany was curious about all this mystery "take care... what is your name?"

Me: he looked down... after not having heard or used his name for so long... he forgot it. he didnt have a name. He was too far gone for having a name or using them

Ger: "doesn't matter... I will call you Golden Boy... see you..."

Me: he huffed and looked down  
>"i am not worth a name like that. how bout 'trash boy'<p>

Ger: "I don't like it..." Germany get closer to look in his eyes "you are a golden boy, I feel it"

Me: "i-i used to have a name..."  
>his eyes still where searching for a way out though, and he spotted that if he took a short run and climbed, he could get on the roof of the lower building. yes, that would be safe. "but i dont remember it..."<p>

Ger: "oh..." Germany looks at the boy with a sad face hearing this... he needs somebody who loves him

Me: Aleks faces down but keeps an eye on the main street, hoping for something that would help him get away from the awkward position and think...  
>He looks up as he hears the sounds of boots on wet gravel<p>

Ger; Germany turned towards the sound, thinking of some explanation of being here with the boy

Me; as soon as he sees the uniform, Aleksander goes for it. He runs at the trashcan and uses it as a jump to fly a few meters up the air and he grabs the balcony of one of the windows. He climbs up and from there and jumps on the roof of the lowest building.  
>Aleksander looked down to see the policeman approach the German<p>

Ger: He turned to the cops glaring... thinking that they were mean with the strange boy... when he turns back, the boy is gone "GOLDEN BOY? GOLDEN BOY!" shouts

Me: Bobbie (police:( "Sir, may i ask why you are here?" He looked at him from tip to toe, build big and muscular...not one to pick fights with

Ger: Germany looked at the bobbie and sighed "i was just following a little kitty cat and you scared it off"

Me: Bobbie: Sir, can i see your papers?

Ger: He reached in his pocket and gave the papers to the police officer who looked through them

Me: Bobbie: hm, German 'ey?

Ger: Germany nodded.

Me: Bobbie: He gave the papers back and nodded. "nice day sir"

Ger; Germany put them away again, mumbling "same"


End file.
